Industrial control systems, process control systems, Supervisory Control and Data acquisition (SCADA) systems and the like have displays for displaying a graphic diagram of the industrial system to operators monitoring the industrial system.
Operators may thereby be able to recognize an alarm or a trend in the industrial system and, as a result, take measures to solve the problem giving rise to the alarm or trend.
Existing industrial system control systems have several drawbacks, including having user interfaces which are non-intuitive and which provide strain injuries to the operators.